


Explain Yourselves

by Yaschiri



Series: Pinesmas 2015 [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Incest, Uhh I mean, that's really all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaschiri/pseuds/Yaschiri
Summary: Another prompt for Pinesmas ‘15 from another “anonymous” user:“Are you still taking prompts for Pinesmas? If so, Dipper and Mabel trying to explain to their parents about a series of increasingly explicit/romantic snow angels and/or snowmen that look sorta like the twins?“
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines, pinecest
Series: Pinesmas 2015 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/405778
Kudos: 28





	Explain Yourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Winter of '15, from, you guessed it, a Pinesmas fic write-a-thon. As you can imagine, this is only the second one I managed to do. And now it's here to stay! Enjoy~

“Dipper! Mabel! Come here, this instant!”

Dipper’s head shot up from Mabel’s chest, eyes wide. His sister returned the look, propping herself up slightly to watch her brother clamber off of her and stand up. They’d been laying in Mabel’s bed, cuddling while they thought their parents weren’t home. It had been one of the few times during their visit back home for Christmas that they’d had to themselves. Apparently their mother had come in not too long ago to interrupt their alone time.

“Dipper! Mabel! Now!”

Mabel saw Dipper physically wince; their father hadn’t been far behind their mother either. Casting a worried glance over his shoulder, he tried smiling reassuringly at his sister before turning back and walking out into the hallway, calling out, “Coming!”

Mabel gave him a minute as she heard him stomping down the stairs, before pulling herself off of her bed and straightening out her clothes. Following behind shortly, her chest squeezed slightly in panic. Both of her parents were in the living room, their mother with her hands on her hips and their father with his arms crossed over his chest, foot tapping the ground. Neither of them looked happy.

“What’s uh…what’s wrong?” Dipper asked, looking nervous. What had they done now? Mabel came up behind Dipper, standing at his elbow and watching their parents. Neither said anything for a moment, Mabel recognizing the look that passed between them as the, “Should I ask or should you ask?” look. One they only got when the twins had done something really bad.

“…come with me you two,” their father finally spoke up. Mabel swallowed thickly, following right behind Dipper who was right on their father’s heel. He led them both toward the back porch, opening the sliding door and stepping out onto the concrete. Dipper and Mabel both stepped out onto the cool, dry patio. “Can you explain what in the world these are?”

Mabel looked around the fenced-in backyard, at first not understanding what her dad was asking. All she saw where lumps of snow piled rather high, something unusual for the weather but not unwelcome.

“What dad? The snow?” Dipper spoke up, also sounding just as genuinely confused.

“Look closer,” was the cryptic response. Dipper shuffled to the edge of the patio, eyes narrowing a little as he studied the closest snow pile. Mabel didn’t move, eyes darting back and forth across the backyard, trying to discern what they were. Stepping up next to Dipper after a moment, he glanced over at her and she looked back, startled slightly by the change in his expression. He looked terrified.

“Dipper, what-” Mabel began, Dipper cutting her off with a rapid shake of his head. He stared hard at her, trying to get some message across without saying a word. Looking back at the pile of snow that Dipper had been staring at, it struck her quite suddenly, stomach twisting into a knot.

The piles of snow weren’t just piles, but…snow sculptures of some kind. And the more she looked at it, the more and more it began to look like–

No. No, no, no-

In very non-platonic positions no less-

“Well you two?” It had taken everything in Mabel’s power not to jump at their father’s voice, sounding stern and almost angry and maybe a little concerned? As if to drive the nail into the proverbial coffin, he finished, “Why do these-these snow men look like you two?”

Mabel could practically feel Dipper trying to think of some excuse or a plan should he fail to come up with something. Mabel turned, sparing Dipper a glance as he stared into the backyard before she arranged her expression into that of what she thought was confusion and maybe hurt. She could manage that, yeah.

“I dunno Poppa,” Mabel began, eyebrows drawing up slightly. “I mean…maybe it was a neighbor kid or something? It looks like a really gross practical joke.” She felt Dipper shift then turn to face their father, and she hoped that he had picked up on what she was doing.

“I-I don’t even know what to say,” Dipper added, sounding mad and disgusted.

“…I mean why would someone do that? I know Dipper and I are close but…” Mabel’s bottom lip quivered in an attempt to feign sadness. She hiccuped a little, casting her eyes to the ground. “W-Why would someone wanna…wanna imply that?” She heard her father release a breath, a hand landing on her shoulder to pull her into a comforting hug. She hugged back, pressing her face to her father’s chest.

“…alright don’t worry about it. I’m gonna get rid of these stupid things. I uh…I’m sorry Mabel, Dipper. For…” their father said, trailing off. How did a parent apologize for subtly accusing their children of being in a relationship together?

“Don’t even worry about it Dad,” Mabel heard Dipper say. “Just forget about it. Do you want me to help you get rid of them?”

“No, no…you guys just go on ahead and go back to doing whatever you were doing,” he replied kindly, letting Mabel go. She wiped away the fake tears, offering a watery smile to her father. Dipper nodded a little and urged Mabel inside, past their mother who kissed each in turn on the forehead as they passed her.

After the twins were back upstairs and well out of earshot of their parents, Mabel reached over and punched Dipper hard on the arm.

“Ow! Jesus Mabel-”

“I’m not letting you have Mabel Juice while we’re at home any more!” she hissed, frowning. “You’re welcome for getting our buns outta hot water, mister!”

“Fuck, sorry-! Why would you even think that’s me?” he asked, looking much like a kicked puppy as he rubbed his arm.

“Pfft. The detail on those were grade school, Dipper. I would’ve done much better,” she said, smirking a little. Dipper rolled his eyes and huffed.

“Whatever…” he said. Mabel mimicked his eye roll, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

“You can make it up to me later tonight~” she chimed, wiggling her eyebrows. Dipper smirked now, kissing her cheek back.

“Deal.” he said.

“Good. But seriously, no Mabel Juice while we’re at home.”

“What if you want “super Dipper” in bed?”

“…mmmmmaaaybe I’ll make an exception for that.” she replied, lower lip sticking out in thought.

“You’re impossible, Mabel,” Dipper laughed, shaking his head. She only shrugged, smiling again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (:


End file.
